The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a valve body where control windows are formed in the range of a control edge. The invention moreover relates to a valve body that may be manufactured in accordance with a like method.
In control valves, chamfers or so-called fine control windows are formed at the control edges for the purpose of improved control of low flow rates. With the aid of such fine control windows it is possible to adjust progressive properties of the characteristic curve. The fine control windows may, e.g., be formed by milling, with the formation of very small-dimensioned control windows for controlling extremely small flow rates being difficult. What is also known are methods wherein the control windows are produced by EDM (electronic discharge milling) cavity sinking, which does, however, require considerable expense in order to ensure dimensional stability of the electrode.